Absolutely Dunking - SMITE
Jared is playing Season 2 of SMITE. Synopsis Jared is playing SMITE, and he really enjoys playing the game. Jared has streamed it a lot, but he has never really made a video for it. With Season 2 being released, Jared has been playing a lot. Jared is playing as Thor, and is ranked 10, and Thor is Jared's main jungler. He isn't too confident in his powers, so he chooses a more safer strategy. He needs to stay away from an enemy, as it hits hard and heals itself as it deals damage, so Jared backs away and finds other enemies to fight. Jared uses a spin attack a lot. Jared isn't doing very well. Jared has his ultimate, making him a legitimate threat now, and uses it instantly. Jared has a mask that allows his team to share XP and money, helping out his whole team. Jared tries to sneak behind the enemies to take out a camp, and he manages to just get away. He has a lot of money, so he powers up his weapons. Jared gets beaten up, and ends up lagging to death. Jared likes to level up his spin attack first, as it destroys camps better. Jared makes a mistake, and gets killed again. He needed some more mana, and he now has more, as he powers up his weapons some more. He admits that he isn't very good at SMITE, but he does like playing it a lot. Jared likes leveling up his hammer because it can do a lot more damage than his other weapons can. He points out the camps that give the most money and XP. Jared saves someone on his team, and hops around in excitement. Jared gets killed again. His team is winning on XP and gold, but Jared is still doing bad. After continuing for a short amount of time, he gets killed again. This game is really close, and Jared's team is winning by a small amount. Jared tries to kill other players by using his hammer, but it doesn't go so well and Jared needs to escape, and it isn't long until he is killed again. Jared gets a Winged Blade. The other team is catching up with their gold. Both sides manage to put out walls, and Jared's team manages to wipe out almost the entire of the opposition team. Jared kills a Fire Giant. Jared still has a lot of money to spend, but doesn't know what to spend it on. He buys an item that gives him more health, and makes his opponents slower when he hits them with his hammer. Jared chases one guy down a corridor, but it can outrun him despite Jared's high speed. Jared is being chased, and he can't escape and is killed again. He sells some items, but doesn't know what else to buy. Jared kills another fire giant. Jared is killed after his backup leaves him. Jared is confused. After a long wait, he gets back into the game. Jared goes to kill the titan to win the game. He starts singing as he wins. Category:Videos